House Robots
The 'House Robots '''evidently like the Robot Wars House Robots are Radio Controlled obstacles built for the Roaming Robots shows, the inspiration for them being built of course came from TV's Robot Wars. Currently there are 3 house robots for RR shows, Major Damage built in 2008 for the Heavyweights, a resurrected Matilda for the featherweights who got brought out of retirement for 2010 and Oll-e introduced in 2015. Soon after the addition of Matilda, Gripper was sold on the FRA forums. Roaming Robots/Robot Wars house robots Major Damage Major Damage was created in 2007 especially for both weight classes at Roaming Robots events and is also the heaviest weighing in at 960kg. Due to its size, weight and weapons, it has been the most feared by roboteers around the country and has been a favourite and iconic robot among the crowds at Roaming Robots shows. Statistics *'Weight : '1000kg *'Height : '1.3m *'Length : '1.4m *'Width : '1.2m *'Mobility : 'Custom Track Units Based on small JCB Digger *'Motors : '2 x Etek 36v DC Motors (19HP Each) *'Batteries : '6 x 24v 17Ah Hawker Batteries configured to run at 36v *'Speed Control : '2 x 4Qd 400 control units with a interface control *'Weapon 1 : 'Multi-Purpose Hydraulic arm with Jaws that can crush with 10 tonnes, arm with pincer can also raise 3.2kg all via its Etek powered Kanflu hydraulic units. *'Weapon 2 : '''40kg Hammer powered by a powerful pneumatic system DSCN5392.JPG|Major Damage getting loaded into the arena at Barnsley 10 pic026.jpg|Major Damage doing a demo at Aylesbury 09 picking up Ripper Evo 5339763600a9513647734o.jpg|Envy feels the hammer at Maidstone 08 5339763600a9513668471o.jpg|Beast getting picked up by the claw at Maidstone 08 5339763600a9513815527o.jpg|Weird Alice also getting picked up by the claw at Maidstone 08 DSCN5272.JPG MD Entry.jpg|Major Damage entering the arena at the 2011 UK Championships at the O2 Arena Matilda A reincarnated version of the original Matilda was made by Alan Gribble who is famous for being the creator of Pussycat. Later Matilda ,in 2014, John Findlay built a new version of Matilda and in 2015 another new version of Matilda was made. She only fights against featherweights but has on rare occasions fought heavyweights. Gripper Gripper was first built in 2005 by John Findlay from Roaming Robots. It was built as their event's house robot for the featherweight class. In 2011, after having acquired Matilda to be the house robot for featherweight battles, John Findlay decided to sell Gripper and it was sold to Michael Sandford of Team ENGIMA who is trying to get it up and running again. Olly the paint Ball bot Olly the paint ball bot was introduced in 2015 as a house robot for the featherweight class. Olly is unique for being the first house robot to contain paint balls as a weapon. It is currently the fastest house robot as of 2015. Robots Live! house robots Goliath Goliath, the UK's most feared House Robot! Equiped with his crushing claw, able of lifting all Heavyweight riobots up in the air and giving them a tour of the arena. Paired with his 2ft custom saw blade, setting sparks fly! Battle Axe Battle Axe is the Featherweight Robots Live house robot; built specifically to keep the featherweights under control. Category:House robots